


Nose

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart Facebook Group, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Scorpius knows just what his Daddy needs after a raidWritten for the Drarry 30 Days of Kissing challengeIf anyone knows who is responsible for this adorable drawing, please let me know so I can give proper credit, its just adorable.





	Nose

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/44705692071/in/dateposted-public/)

It was bitterly cold outside; the snow falling faster than earlier as Harry trudged through it on his way home, for the second time. Sometimes being Head Auror was more trouble than it was worth, particularly when he’d left both a warm bed and a warm husband at home. 

The capture had been relatively easy, as soon as they’d cornered the traffickers, wands drawn, they’d handed themselves in. Unfortunately, the raid hadn’t started until eleven. Harry would normally be crawling into bed at that time of night, not crawling into a dark, wet, stinking warehouse. 

The so called “Dark Wizards” they’d captured had made both Harry and Ron chuckle, wondering what these criminals would have thought had they met a real Dark Wizard, probably in need of a change of trousers as Ron put it, Harry had to agree. 

Rather unfortunately to Harry’s way of thinking, they’d turned on the rest of the criminals so three had turned into twenty bloody three so it was close to three in the morning as Harry trudged home through the snow. He’d grabbed his Auror cloak but had lost his scarf, he hoped it was back in the office but it was too late to go back to get it. 

Carefully Harry crept inside, slipping his boots off and started to creep upstairs but a tearful “Dadda” stopped him in his tracks. Backtracking and pushing open his son’s bedroom door, Harry was met by the tear-stained face of his younger son. 

“What’s wrong  Scorp ?” Harry whispered, lifting him out of his bed and sighing as his warm little body snuggled close. 

“Dadda, you cold!” Scorpius scolded Harry to his smile, this squirming little boy, and his twin brother, always made everything better. Leaning closer, Scorpius kissed Harry’s nose to make it all better.


End file.
